Past the Point of No Return
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: On their way back from confronting Katara's mother's murderer, Zuko and Katara camp out for the night. But that night changes their lives forever. Boundaries will be crossed, walls will fall, and Katara and Zuko will past the point of no return. Songfic.


**This story was a request from Avatarlover1. I think this song fits Zuko and Katara perfectly. So here's **_**Past the Point of No Return**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Point of No Return**_**.**

The night was cold and windy as Katara and Zuko camped out together. They were on their back to Sokka, Aang and Toph after confronting the former leader of The Southern Raiders, the murderer of Katara's mother. Katara was looking for him, seeking revenge. But in the end, she had let him live, walking away without a backward glance. She had let out all the anger she had been holding in for years at the murderer and once she let it out, she had let it go.

_  
You have come here_

_  
In pursuit of_

_  
your deepest urge,_

_  
In pursuit of_

_  
That wish,_

_  
Which till now_

_  
Has been silent,_

_  
Silent_

Zuko had agreed to help Katara find her mother's murderer because he knew what she was going. He knew what it was like to have someone take your mother away from you. He glanced over at her from his side of the fire that he had made. Katara had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to stay warm in the frigid cold. Being a firebender, the cold didn't bother Zuko much.

_I have brought you,_

_  
That our passions_

_  
May fuse and merge_

Silently, Zuko crawled over next to Katara and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. He expected her to shrug off his attempt of kindness and push himaway. But, to his immense surprise, Katara snuggled deeper into Zuko's warmth, closing her eyes in content. Zukolooked at her in surprise, raising his eyebrow.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked. Katara opened one ocean blue eye to look up at him.

"Yes, why?" she asked. Zuko noted a tone of weariness in her voice.

"It's just that, I thought you would push me away," Zuko said. Katara opened her other eye and averted her gaze to the fire in front of her.

"I'm tired of fighting it," she said, "And you're not exactly making it easy either."

_  
In your mind_

_  
You've already_

_  
Succumbed to me_

_  
Dropped all defences_

_  
Completely succumbed to me _

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Zuko asked. Katara sighed heavily.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" she asked. Zuko shook his head. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Zuko," she said, looking up at him, "You haven't realized that I...I'm," Katara's voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm in love with you." Zuko's eyes widened. She loved him? Katara loved him? Katara? The girl who hated his guts since he had joined the Gaang?

_  
Now you are here with me_

_  
No second thoughts,_

_  
You've decided,_

_  
Decided_

Zuko did love Katara. She was unlike any girl he ever met. Katara was not like the quiet, subservient woman of the Fire Nation. Katara was powerful and outspoken. Butshe was also kind and compassionate. Her dark skin, wild and wavy dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes were a direct contrast to the pale skin, straight black hair and gold eyes of Fire Nation woman. But that's why she was so perfect for Zuko. She was different from everything he had been toold about woman. That they were inferior to men and needed men's help. But Katara...if anything, Zuko felt inferior to her. To her queen like grace and her powerful bending that clearly showed that she needed no one's help. But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she returned his feelings.

"Zuko, can you say something?" Katara asked nervously. Instead of speaking, Zuko leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Katara's. At first, Katara tensed, surprised at Zuko's action, but relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Zuko's neck. As she returned the kiss, it almost felt as if a wall between them had fallen. Liked they crossed a line that they could not go back on. Past the point of no return.

_Past the point_

_  
Of no return_

_  
No backward glances_

This kiss did not dance around their feelings, like Katara and Zuko had been doing for so long. Every emotion, every feeling was poured into that one kiss. All other thoughts, all "ifs" and "whens" disappeared in that unrestrained kiss. Zuko's arms tightened around Katara as he pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss.

_  
The games we've played_

_  
Till now are at_

_  
An end_

_Past all thought_

_  
Of "if" or "when" _

_  
No use resisting_

_  
Abandon thought,_

_  
And let the dream_

_  
Descend_

Eventually, the need for air caused Zuko and Katara to break the kiss, but they were still close enough that their lips were brushing against each other. Katara stared into Zuko's gold eyes and found something in there that surprised her. Zuko's eyes seemed to burn with a fiery passion, as if Katara was looking right into his soul.

_What raging fire_

_  
Shall flood the soul?_

_  
What rich desire_

_  
Unlocks its door?_

"Katara, I love you too," Zuko whispered, his breath brushing her face. Katara smiled at him, wrapping her arms tighter around him in a loving embrace. Zuko buried his face in Katara's shoulder, taking in her sweet scent of rain and, oddly enough, fire lilies. Katara nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Zuko's lips kiss the hollow of her throat.

_  
What sweet seduction_

_  
Lies before_

_  
Us?_

"Zuko," the name passed Katara's lips in a breathy moan as he trailed kisses along her neck. The secret was out now. Their love was no longer something that had to be kept secret, hidden behind snips and snide remarks and insults.

_Past the point_

_  
Of no return,_

_  
The final threshold _

_  
What warm,_

_  
Unspoken secrets_

_  
Will we learn?_

_  
Beyond the point_

_Of no return_

"Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked in a husky voice, "You're heart is beating so fast." Zuko could feel Katara's heart beating from her chest pressed against his. Katara just nodded, words that she meant to say dying on her tongue as Zuko kissed her again.

_You have brought me_

_  
To that moment_

_  
Where words run dry,_

_  
To that moment_

_  
Where speech_

_  
Disappears_

_  
Into silence,_

_  
Silence_

Katara's hands trembled slightly as they tangled themselves in Zuko's silky black hair. She could hardly believe this was really happening as Zuko laid her gently on the soft grass. This was her fantasy come to life. Her and Zuko's bodies intertwined, with passionatete kisses and wandering hands.

_I have come here,_

_  
Hardly knowing_

_  
The reason why_

_  
In my mind,_

_  
I've already_

_  
Imagined our_

_  
Bodies entwining_

_  
Defenceless and silent_

_  
And now I am_

_  
Here with you_

_  
No second thoughts,_

_I've decided_

_  
Decided_

Zuko's lips left Katara's, earning a small whine from her.

"Katara, are you sure about this?" he asked, brushing Katara's dark hair out of her face, "About us?" Katara cupped Zuko's pale cheek with her hand.

"Zuko, I'm sure," she said, leaning up to peck Zuko softly on the cheek.

"So there's no going back now, huh?" Zuko asked with a small smile, "The point of no return." Katara tugged on the back on Zuko's neck, pulling im closer to her.

"The point of no return," she repeated.

_Past the point_

_  
Of no return_

_  
No going back now_

_  
Our passion-play_

_  
Has now, at last,_

_  
Begun_

"So despite the fact that we're natural opposites..." Zuko said curiously.

"Hot and cold..." Katara said.

"Fire and water..."

"We're yin and yang," Katara said, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Zuko's neck, "Two opposites meant to be together."

_  
Past all thought_

_  
Of right or wrong_

_  
One final question_

_  
How long should we_

_  
Two wait, before_

_  
We're one?_

Zuko rolled over so that Katara was laying on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, memorizing every aspect of the moment. Her blood racing through her veins at her frantic heartbeat, although her body was completely relaxed, Zuko's heat and the heat of the fire covering them like flames.

_When will the blood_

_  
Begin to race_

_  
The sleeping bud_

_  
Burst into bloom?_

_  
When will the flames,_

_  
At last, consume_

_  
Us?  
_

Zuko and Katara were past the point of no return. They had crossed a bridge in their relationship, leaving behind a complicated past and heading toward a beautiful future.

_Past the point_

_  
Of no return_

_  
The final threshold_

_  
The bridge_

_  
Is crossed, so stand_

_  
And watch it burn_

_  
We've passed the point_

_  
Of no return_

Zuko and Katara were past the point of no return.

**There's **_**Past the Point of No Return**_**! I hope you liked it! I want to thank Avatarlover1 for the request. I enjoyed writing this. Please Review!**


End file.
